Vitamins and Cabbits
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: The senshi all attending the same high school... in a real-life setting. **Chapter 4 up** Ch 5 coming soon!
1. The People of My World

Ok, this note is going to be a tad long so bear with me...  
First of all, this is based on my life. Me and my friends add up to make the senshi without any doubts and I think the rest of my life can equal up to make the rest of the cast. Plus IÕm going to use some of the natural loopholes and unsaid facts about the show to my advantage. (looks for loopholes)   
A couple of other notes... this is rather A/U. If youÕre like me and can never remember what that means, thatÕs alternate universe. The people have slightly different backgrounds in general (sorry) and some have modified appearances. Watch out for age differences! The inners are in high school with the outers! Well... Setsuna is a frosh in college, whatever. *beats head against proverbial wall* What am I forgetting???? Ok, ok, IÕll tell you ahead of time the appearance differences and anything that will be OOC (out of character). A slight warning... the casting was done by Usagi, Haruka, and Chibi-usa. It may be a little... fun.  
  
Usagi: Generally the same. I mean, I am the freaking living picture of Koneko with the exception of actual appearance and destiny and all. But yea... I mean itÕs almost scary. Anyways, sheÕll have hairstyle changes... but mostly wear the odangoes unless I actually wear my hear in some odd way. Coloring-wise, sheÕs got red streaks in her golden blonde hair and her eyes are bluegreen. Freckles. Did I mention she has pale freckles? She does.  
Oh yea... sheÕs a computer genius. No good at school but a computer wiz. Maybe Luna taught her.  
She knows everybody. Not well, necessarily, but she knows them. Is the closest to Haruka and Rei, Michiru being a close second. Is 15 years old, which is oddly accurate if I do say so myself.  
  
Ami: Her personality is in general the same. Quiet, smart. However, she has learned to be a bitch. I am sorry to all you Ami-chan lovers out there, I love her too but the person who is most obviously Ami in my life tends to suddenly become a bitch for no apparent reason. She has brown eyes... plus sheÕs a dancer. Hey, I can see Ami being a dancer.  
Generally has good relations with all the people, but has issues with Usagi upon occasion. Doesn't know Minako, Setsuna, or Michiru very well. Had had Òother relationsÓ with Usagi in the past. Is 16 years of age, about a year older than Usagi.  
  
Rei: Personality? Umm... not the same Rei. Similar, but not the same. Doesn't hang out with most of the inner senshi except Usagi, and she gets along with said person quite well. Knows Michiru, Haruka, and Minako much better, even better than Usagi for that matter.  
Often wears her hair in odd styles, but besides that looks the same. Goes to the same school as the rest of them. They ALL go to the same school except Setsuna, so get over it. Is still spiritual and all that. Is 16... or 17(?) years old.   
  
Makoto: This one was chosen because IÕd run out of friends. Really, I got to Makoto and was like Òwait, do I KNOW anybody else?Ó. So myself and Haruka put on our thinking caps and went through all the people we knew to find the kindest, most motherly caring of them all. We ended up with a senior that I donÕt know half as well as I should to stick her in here, but IÕll have help.   
But let me say that while this wasnÕt the most intelligent casting, itÕs very VERY accurate. There is virtually no change to her besides she isnÕt prone to get in fights and that she is closer friends with Haruka than anyone else. Yes, sheÕs 18. Get over it, sheÕs a senior.  
  
Minako: *snickers* This casting was out mostly of good humor. Our Venusian victim is funny, spontaneous, boy-crazy... sheÕs got the whole Minako thing down and sheÕs never even seen an eppy of Sailor Moon! Changes are that her hair has a slightly red tint (strawberry blonde?) and will be rearranged into fun styles whenever she so feels like it.  
Friend-wise, sheÕs close to Michiru, Setsuna, and Rei. Knows Usagi and is somewhat close to her but not so close as in the anime or to the three previously mentioned. I have very little clue as to her age, but I think sheÕs 16.  
  
Haruka: Umm... her eyes are brown. Yes, I changed the beautiful complexion, IÕm sorry. But at least is has significance! Ok, ok, listen: Haruka and Michiru are NOT a couple in this, understand??? I mean, this girl has everything and I mean everything except the sexual orientations of Haruka in the anime. So kindly, we arenÕt even going to GO there.  
SheÕs closer friends with Makoto, Usagi, Ami, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa... and vaguely more distant from Michiru and Setsuna. Talks to Rei some, but itÕs more of an on-again off-again friendship. Just recently celebrated her 18th b-day.  
  
Michiru: IÕd say that if there was a prize for random casting bonuses, this would be the one to take it. I cast my friend Karen as this because of everything she is: artistic, creative, musical, intelligent, sweet, caring, beautiful. Then I remembered that she plays the violin!  
Crazy, ne?  
Ok, so in any sense, sheÕs also not lesbian. Well... at least we donÕt think she is. Some people did think in the past that perhaps there was a little something between her and Setsuna before the latter graduated high school. Nobody really knows... except possibly Usagi.  
SheÕs better friends with Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, and Rei than ever in the anime. And like IÕm going to continue stressing: not as close to Haruka. (happy yet, Lauren?) Her hair tends to be swamped with a new dye every so often, and she wears said hair in decidedly Karen-ish fashions. Odangoes, braids, pigtails... whatever strikes her fancy. Um... plus I think sheÕs 17. 17? I think sheÕs the one with a late birthday... (goes off)  
  
Setsuna: Once again, I am surprised by this frighteningly senshi-like group of friends I have somehow acquired. This one is possibly a little sillier than Setsuna, but thatÕs about it. I mean, she even LOOKS like Setsuna, and has that odd air that says she knows everything. Even better yet is that sheÕs not around much, being in college and all. Strange, huh? SheÕs 18 as far as IÕm aware.  
Yea... thatÕs it. No more differences.  
  
Hotaru: Umm... much happier than Hotaru ever was. Come to think of it, this isnÕt even an accurate casting... itÕs just for my friend because she proclaimed herself to be Saturn. SheÕs random, spontaneous, happy... and she has to have strawberry-blonde hair outside of her transformation because she and I continually get called by each otherÕs names in real life. Now, I WOULD have made her Minako, but... Angela fit the role so much better! Oh well, so maybe Hotaru got a slightly different personality when she was reborn for the I-donÕt-know-how-many-eth time.  
Is close to Chibi-usa, Haruka, Ami, and Usagi, though she and Usa tend to butt heads a little. ItÕs all in good fun, though. SheÕs 16, and please donÕt kill me that sheÕs older than Usagi. She just is.  
  
Chibi-usa: Now, IÕm not EVEN going to make her her real-life age. Chibi-usa is NOT allowed to be older than Usagi or anyone else for that matter. So she is a frosh, 14 years of age. Now seriously, Chibi and Hotaru are almost best friends and I just now realized that. Cool, ne? This person really DOES fit Chibi-Moon. I am not even kidding. ItÕs really strange.  
But at least thereÕs not that much new about her!  
  
Going back and looking at this, I realize that to cast this a little better I should probably switch Hotaru and Rei, but Kira would kill me... so IÕm just going to conveniently ignore that they are both blatantly out of character. (hehe *whistles*) Anyway, I think thatÕs it for this authorÕs note/prologue that I decided was needed.  
Flames will be used to fuel the sun. (thanks to whoever I read that off of)  
Ja! 


	2. My Eternal Tapestry

Disclaimer: I am stating this once and once only. I *DO NOT* own Sailor Moon. This is listed under a very specific FANFICTION category in FANFICTION.net. You don't really need to be told this, right? Well that's it. You got my disclaimer.  
AN: Some days will be in first-person from Usagi-s POV, others will be diary entries on her computer. It just depends on what kind of day I had and how much of it I can replay for you. eh, hehehe  
  
  
  
Vitamins and Cabbits  
Chapter One: My Eternal Tapestry  
Tuesday, November 5, 2002  
  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" A small flash lit up the darkening night sky as I flew into action. Me? I'm Sailor Moon, the solitary soldier of love and justice. I suppose you could count Sailor V, but she hasn't been seen much lately. It does make me wonder if she just happens to be thinking that I'm going to do all the work.  
  
"Kurchaaaaaa!!!" The monster squealed at me. I looked up from my thoughts; I hadn't been paying attention. "Kaiyaaaaa!" It flew toward me at a surprising velocity. "Ka... kakakaka!!!" Several small orbs of fire rained down on me. My original plan was to dodge them in some effective manner, but somehow my klutziness overruled my finer instincts and I fell, like always, with a small exclamation of pain.  
  
"Sailor Moon, pull yourself together!" Luna yelled at me from behind a bush. I glared over at it for a moment. I WAS together, I had never lost it, just messed up.   
  
'I'm only the biggest klutz out of all my friends.' I thought as I followed through with the routine of pulling off my tiara and spinning. So many people question the whole spinning thing before all my attacks... well it's to raise power. If I didn't do that, all I'd be doing is throwing a little bit of aura at the monster and that wouldn't do any good at all. If I was Rei, maybe, but not just silly little Usagi. "Moon Tiara... Magic!" I yelled and felt once again the thrill of being able to make power--touchable, seeable power--come forth from me. The ghost-like creature shrieked again and turned into that substance so fondly coined "Moondust".  
  
"Good job, Sailor Moon!" Luna called, jumping out of her hiding place. I wondered how that time was any better than the others; the monsters all died in the end. "Sailor Moon?" I turned to the black cat.  
  
"I heard, Luna."  
  
"Good, but you should respond when you're spoken to." I nodded with a deep sigh.  
  
"Yes, Luna."  
  
"Come on, you need to do your homework."  
  
"I was doing it when the attack started." She hadn't expected that reply.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget." I shrugged, detransformed, and began walking in the direction of my house.  
  
"There's nothing else for me to do anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess you could say this day was just like any other:  
-Get up  
-Go to school  
-Talk to people who either don't care or I don't want to deal with  
-Avoid a teacher  
-Talk to Haruka after school --(the highlight of my day)  
-Come home and get yelled at by Luna for going on the computer  
-Start my homework  
-Defeat a monster  
-Get yelled at some more  
-Finish my homework  
-Get questioned by Luna on whether or not I finished my homework  
-Go on the computer for however long is left  
  
Truthfully, the highlight of my day used to be fighting the monster. Lately, however, they've all been small and weak. Maybe I'm getting stronger... but I think they're all small and weak.  
  
*deep breath* However, that's enough on that. I absolutely must tell you about my art class. Yes, yes, I know I have three art classes on A-days (we have a block schedule) but this story is about fibers class. You know, the one where my teacher acts like Luna. Ah, NOW you remember. See, in fibers we're making "ugly sculptures". Gargoyles, if you will. I'm deathly afraid of dogs, and puppies are even worse, so I'm making an evil demon puppy. I had finished plastering it last week on friday (the silly thing felt like it was in a cast!) and so I was ready to put some of this odd, white gluey paint stuff on it so I could paint on it effectively. So of course I'm happy, because for once I thought that Miss Bloodstone wouldn't have any reason to bug me.  
  
I bite my thumb at that.  
  
I needed one of those wonderful thick, coarse paintbrushes to put the glue stuff on, so I went and grabbed one out of the bucket and **EEWW** it was completely covered in slimy, mushy, half-water glue stuff and it had gotten all over my hand. That was only a little gross though, no biggie. So I get through the glue stage in a remarkably fast time and dry the poor little demon puppy with a convienently-provided hairdryer and go over to the paint cupboard.  
  
Luckily, there were no issues with paintbrushes this run through. Miss Bloodstone even didn't question how I was going to paint my project, which was some sort of miracle! So I grab a brown paint bottle, flip open the lid, and lo and behold the whole thing has dried up. It takes me another two or so minutes to find a different brown paint and when I flip open it's lid, the paint randomly squirts out all over my hands and arms.  
  
Not like Miss Bloodstone actually needed another reason to believe I'm a mental case. But just to rub it in, at the end of class she made me (out of all ten or so people who used the paint) put it away which, while it isn't all that hard, is terribly embarrassing to be yelled at to do across the art room. It's even worse still to be yelled at to clean up the paint when you're already cleaning up other stuff and talking to an upperclassman. It makes me wonder if Minako (who is in that class) notices the unfair way I'm treated? Oh well, it's not like anybody else does.  
  
*more deep breaths* Ok, Usagi, calm down. I need to learn not to upset myself so much. Luna will start wondering what I'm doing and if she ever reads this, my life is officially over. Do you remember how I said the whole talking to Haruka thing was the highlight of my day? That's one of the reasons my life would be over.  
  
On that subject, however, me, Haruka, and Chibi-usa did have a partuicularily interesting conversation after school today. Let's see... how much do I remember...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I scurry up from the wrong side of the foyer, looking nervous. As soon as I reach my friends, however, I break into hysterical laughter (earning an odd look or two).  
  
"I just did (giggle, gasp) the silliest thing that's ever really worked for me."  
  
"Well what did you do?" Haruka ^_^ asked.  
  
"Ok, well I didn't finish this one homework assignment I was supposed to have done for Mr. Obsidian's class yesterday when I was sick, and I knew that if he caught me in the hallway I'd be absolutely done for. So I was talkiing to Tsuwai and basically hiding behind her when we saw him come out of his classroom. I panicked and leaned in real close to her , taking basically into her locker going 'I hope he dosen't see me'. She laughed and said 'He just walked by. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Usagi?'" That sent the two into throes of teary-eyed laughter and kept them in stiches for quite a little while. Have you even seen Haruka bursting with laughter? It's the most adorable sight ever! Her cheeks get all red and her eyes sparkle if she manages to keep them open.  
  
*shakes head quickly* Ok, ok, I'm getting carried away. I know Chibi-usa made some comment about that, and I don't remember exactly how, but that led us on into the subject of this fanfic I'm trying to write...  
  
"Anyway guys, I need your opinion on something." I paused for nods of affirmation. "I'm writing another Ranma-Card Captor Sakura crossover..." there was a general groan, "But I can't decide on who is who."  
  
"Wow, this could be tough." Chibi commented absently, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could be Akane, Haruka." She tought that over.   
  
"Well, we are a bit alike I guess. Sure, I'll be Akane." I smiled largely.  
  
"^__^ And I was thinking me as Shampoo?" They both laughed.  
  
"You're more like Ryoga any day." Chibi giggled. I felt my nose and eyelids redden. "But you can be Shampoo." Whew, done with embarrasment.  
  
"Ok, so we've got Haruka as Akane and me as Shampoo..." I recited to keep things going. "Maybe Ami as Tomo?"  
  
"Yea, definitely." Haruka agreed, which made me smile again. It's no wonder the others all think I'm happy all the time, I can't help smiling when Haruka's so nice to me! In any case, it went on to cast the entire rest of my story, which is coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi?" I looked up from the computer. Luna was peering at me from my bed. "What are you typing so quickly over there?"  
  
"Nothing, Luna. Just a story." I replied, still blushing about what I had just written.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You're typing so hard you're shaking." I looked at my hands, and realized that the energy was still coursing through me. "Maybe you should go to bed." I nodded.  
  
"Ok Luna. I'll go to bed in a minute. I just need to finish this." Luna nodded and went back to sleep on my bed without any question, luckily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyway... I should probably wrap this up. So, as a closing wish let me say I REALLY hope that I get to talk to Haruka again tomorrow. She always brightens my day, whether she knows so or not.  
^_^ Tsukino Usagi, signing off 


	3. Astral Melodics

AN: Some people who will be introduced later: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Naru, and the human form of Diana. I REALLY ran out of people when I decided Carolyn was Diana's teenage human form. That is so nuts.  
  
  
  
Vitamins and Cabbits  
Chapter Two: Astral Melodics  
Wednesday, November 6, 2002  
  
  
I walked over to the small group of friends waiting in the foyer for me. I knew I didn't want to... none of them ever appreciated me or even paid all that much attention... but I had to. At least it was Haruka talking.   
  
"... and then that was it. Goodnight." She let her head drop and pretended to go to sleep.  
  
"Hiyeee!" Chibi-usa called over to me.  
  
"Hey there." I replied in a low tone, my eyes not turning from their original place with Haruka. She looked up at me.  
  
"Hey." My cheeks reddened, or at least gave me the impression they did. However, I sat down on the bench directly to her left, the way I always do.  
  
"By the way, Hotaru, you're Sakura again." She looked up at me from her vantage point on the floor.  
  
"Ok, cool. Why?"  
  
"I'm writing another fanfic and decided not to argue with you because I'd never win." 'Not like I EVER win against any of you guys.'  
  
"That's because you just go 'bite, claws!' and don't use your head (or what little is there)." She replied quickly.  
  
"Hey..." I muttered. Haruka leaned forward, so to be closer to the people on the floor.  
  
"It's not that you don't have anything; it's that you use it like lightning--brilliant flashes and then it's gone."  
  
"Or not-so-brilliant flashes." Hotaru countered with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out to mask the slight hurt.  
  
"Hotaru!" Chibi scolded.  
  
"Or maybe just flashes." Haruka continued to lighten the mood.  
  
"Flashes?" I suddenly said and pretended to flip up my skirt.  
  
"You know..." She was realizing something with a slightly frightened look and laugh. "That could sound 'wrong'."  
  
"Flashes!" Squealed Hotaru.  
  
"But I just-" I began when Ami walked up and interrupted me.  
  
"What did I just miss?" I glared at her.  
  
"Wait... you know that cartoon person 'The Flash'?" Hotaru began on one of her humorous thoughts. "If he's 'The Flash', does that mean when he runs, he's streaking?" There was a moment's pause, and everybody burst into hysterical laughter. The bell signaling homeroom rang before we managed to start another conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*That's all our morning announcements. Let's make it a great day.*" The intercom buzzed with the vice-principal's voice. As soon as it was done, Chibi-usa came over to my desk and sat on the floor just diagonal of it.  
  
"What'cha got there?" She asked, referring to the book and papers I had spread out in front of me.  
  
"Math." She peered at the book.  
  
"Red... white... blue... aaa! Patriotic!" I laughed curtly and continued punching numbers into my scientific calculator. "I had to sing yesterday." That interested me.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yea. The Star-Spangled Banner. My history teacher wanted us to write the lyrics. Some people only knew..." I tuned her out.   
  
'Chibi's a nice person, but doesn't know when to shut up sometimes.' I thought. 'This is a perfect example: I'm trying to do homework and she just doesn't even seem to notice.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did we even get on this topic?" Miss Kiroi asked. We had just been talking about gators, snakes, and armadillo in florida. She mentally traced back the discussion. "Oh yea, war hawks. You know, hawks, those birds that circle around their prey..." It being first block and my class very much comatose, she received very little to no reply. "... Okay, then. Since you all don't seem to want to talk, all you are going to write the lyrics to the national anthem." (AN: study american history if you don't get the connection) I myself knew all the words, and started writing as fast as my hand would let me.  
  
'I know what's going to happen.' I thought. 'Somebody is going to remember that I sing. Pleeease, don't let them remember...'  
  
"Now I've heard... that Deerfield over there can sing." I looked up at the virtually petrified girl across the room from me. "Want to sing this for us?"  
  
"No, no that's alright." She replied nervously.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Usagi can sing. In Japanese!" I blushed a deep crimson as all eyes were turned towards me.  
  
"Well... yea."  
  
"Can you sing it?" somebody asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on! Please?"  
  
"...I guess I can."  
  
"Do you really want to?" Miss Kiroi asked, as if she couldn't believe it was ME getting up to sing.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I replied nonchalantly and stood up next to my desk, facing the class. So I took a breath and my voice poured forth in waves and torrents, sweeping away any observers in its path. When I finished, they all sat silently for a long moment, and then broke into applause and cheers. 'Not like I had expected any less.' I thought, smiling broadly, as I sat. 'Nobody seems to escape whatever spell I cast on people when I sing.'  
  
"Well thank you, Usagi. That was very good. Anybody else want to sing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Religion passed uneventful, though not much was done on-topic. The same with math. Then lunch came and I found myself sitting at a table with Naru and being badgered from behind to sing in Japanese.  
  
"It's not a very good place." I argued, hoping to all things holy that it would convince them to go away.  
  
"Come on, I've never heard you sing!"  
  
"Are you in any of my classes?"  
  
"No."  
  
'Shit. I can't make her ask me to sing anywhere but here.' "Well..." I began with a deep sigh.  
  
"Oh, pleeeeaaaase?"  
  
"... I guess I can if you REALLY want me to."  
  
"Yay! Everybody quiet!" She hissed to the people at the table. And so, again, i used my voice to wrap around the hearts of whoever was there.  
  
'Twice in one day. That's a record.' Naru could only laugh at my predicament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked heavily, thought heavily, felt heavy. My entire life had just come crashing down around my ears. No, Haruka had not done something to upset me. My english teacher, Mr. Obsidian, had decided to ask me all about the nice little assignment I hadn't managed to force myself to do. If he called a conference, I'd never be allowed to do anything ever again for the rest of my life. Consequently, when I threw my backback on a table in the foyer and sank into a chair, I wasn't so happy to hear Chibi-usa innocently ask,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, she's just angry there's rehersal today." Hotaru replied in a mocking way that implied she knew every little thing about me. I nearly cried right then and there, but controlled myself to the point that I just stood up very quickly.  
  
"While I'm not happy about that, Hotaru, I'm not this upset over that. In fact, I'd much rather go to rehersal right now!" I kicked the chair back to the table and half-ran to the bathroom, where inside a stall I absolutely sobbed my heart out.  
  
And suddenly, leaning against the fake metal wall of the bathroom stall, I got the most terrible feeling that for an infinitely-numbered year, I was watching my life from outside my mind and body... being driven only as if by some higher mechanical force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid -gah- Hotaru!" I muttered, drubbing a tree with a dowel rod. "She thinks the knows *wham* everything, because she can tell *crack* what people are thinking sometimes!" I struck the tree again and again, until I was crying and couldn't lift the stick anymore. I beat the tree with my fists, scratching them, until I fell to the dew-covered ground. 


	4. Forest of Ice

AN: The Asteroid Senshi have also been casted, just if you want to know.  
  
  
  
Vitamins and Cabbits  
Chapter Three: Forest of Ice  
Monday, November 18, 2002  
  
Setting: Usagi at a sparkling new computer. In the trash can is a smoldering monitor with a broken screen.  
Usagi: We've been having some... technical difficulties.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear NEW diary, as the case is...  
Do you know what the most effective way to break a new diary habit is? Crash your hard drive! Come to think of it, that's exactly what happened. ^_^() So here goes the best recap on the last twelve days that I can give...  
  
The meeting with Mr. Obsidian and Mrs. Star went well enough. I got a full grade on the paper because I used the excuse that my hard drive crashed. *looks around suspiciously* She kept mentioning Miss Kiroi and Mrs. Ruby though, so I worry I'm doing poorly in those classes, too.  
  
The rehearsals have been going well. Did I mention that Michiru is the lead? ^_^ Gee, who could have guessed? Me? I'm in the chorus. Not glamourous, but tolerable. Somehow, me and Taiki have managed to stay out of each others' ways. I'm feeling kind of bad for it... but as Rei said, "You did sort of dump him at the dance... but you were scared for your life cuz he was freaking psycho!" Yup, that's my life alright.  
Also about the play, I managed to scare the living daylights out of Seiya the other day. (was it last thursday...?) He was sitting on one of the steps of a short staircase and I was walking down the hall behind him. So as the urge struck me, once I reached the top of the stairs, I jumped down them and landed in front of him and ran off. I didn't even have to stop.  
Not to mention that I think Hotaru may be just slightly hot for Yaten. (I'm not even kidding. This wasn't set up.) It's kind of funny.  
Oh and one cannot forget that Minako has taken to sneaking up on me upon random occasion. The most recent was saturday at rehearsal. We were all singing "Do I Love You" and she came up on one of the lines where we were going "Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you...", looked right up at me and sang it. I'm like "ummm... hi". Yea, that was interesting.  
  
Ah yes, and here's my favorite...  
Last friday, I went out to Mrs. Kumo's office to find out about the artistic scholarships that are available to the girls in my school. Chibi was already out there, for the same thing. Anyways, I'm in it for vocal music, she's for creative writing, and Michiru for creative writing and drama (or something like that). Tomorrow during lunch is my tryout. The best advice I've gotten is from (you guessed it) Haruka, who just told me to "chill out".  
  
About today... nothing much happened. Ami went home halfway through (she didn't look too good in the morning). Rei, Haruka and Vesves had colds (Haruka gets a little... odd... when she's sick), and I never even got to see Hotaru though she was apparently there.   
Hmm... well, one nice thing DID happen... See, in "intermediate algebra concepts" I sit directly behind Pallapalla. She's got ADHD or something and I am SO not even kidding. She was especially psycho today, and as I was the last one to be in the classroom, I said to the teacher, "You know, that girl..." Mrs. Waterfall rolled her eyes.  
"What's to be made of her?" I chuckled and shrugged.  
"I don't eve know and I have three classes with her."  
"Three classes with Pallapalla? You're going straight to heaven."   
Now, while that was extremely cool, I can't say I know why exactly I'm going to heaven for that. ^_^ It's got to be either because I tend to take a good deal of her hyper flow (so to speak) or because I'm still sane. ^_^ hehe, well, I guess I'll never know.  
  
That's about it for me. Sorry about the short entry, It'll get better tomorrow when I don't have twelve extra days to recap on. Until then, oyasuminasai!  
~Usagi  
  
P.S. - I promise there will be a senshi battle in the next one! ~Lioness 


	5. Spirit Song

AN: Yes, it's official. I'm out of senshi. Unless I wanted to cast Lethe and Mnesmone, I'm out. So anybody else (like people in my classes) I'm putting in as their names as would be spelled in romanized japanese. ^_^() Have fun!  
  
  
  
Vitamins and Cabbits  
Chapter Four: Spirit Song  
Tuesday, November 19, 2002  
  
Diary,  
Yes, it's me again. I said I'd try to keep to this. So what happened today...(?) not incredibly much. I just got home from school (Hotaru wasn't there!) and Luna is actually not badgering me about my homework. Maybe she heard about my daily check-ups with Mrs. Star.  
  
Turns out Chibi found out about my thinking she "talks too much" -_- and she "confronted" me about it in homeroom. However, she apparently didn't get the POINT, because I was OBVIOUSLY trying to read my book (Harry Potter #4) and I didn't exactly want to talk. It was the same situation as with the math! I don't have any contract that says I have to feel like talking EVERY MORNING. Sheesh.  
  
In science, I was paired with that annoying girl in my class who never wants to work, but Pallapalla's partner was absent, so she helped me out. I'm going to heaven for being in her classes? It'd be more likely that SHE'S going there!  
  
Calligraphy was... normal, to say the least. I did talk about the Chibi thing with Rei. She sort of shook her head and offered me the best of luck.  
  
Chorus was normal too. It's my class with Ami and Makoto, but Mako wasn't in school today either. : ( Ms Ginger didn't bug me too much about not opening my mouth wide enough when I sing, at least. We've already got six songs that we're working on. All christmas, of course. The weirdest is this one called something like "Come Jesu"... it starts with this happy little skippy christmas tune and suddenly we're singing silent night. Then the skippyness resumes momentarily and we sing away in a manger... and at the very end there's this completely random line of hail Jesu, king of the holy or something. I think it's so whacked.  
  
Now... fibers with Minako... she looked at my evil demon puppy twice, gave me a little advice. And Miss Bloodstone didn't bug me. It went quite well, if I do say so myself. The same with lunch. I was really kind of out of the general conversation.  
  
During study hall were the overture awards tryouts. I sang "Will" from Inu-Yasha (good show). But wouldn't you know it, the judges were Ms Ginger and Mrs. Kumo! I'd expected them to be people I'd never seen before and I'd never see again. Guess not, eh?  
  
Oh my goodness and gym was hilarious. Two people were missing from my group, so near the end Katherin ended up somehow drawing on Aren's leg. How? I don't know, it was weird. And Aren was cracking up because it tickled. I was cracking up because of whatall Katherin was drawing and because Miss Shiroi never noticed. It was a little brightener to my day.  
  
Of course, after school I got to talk to Haruka. ^__^ Not anything important... but fun. Sugar, sitting still, Trigun, Kuraneko (that little black cat on trigun), eye color... apparently my eyes had a green rim today. It made me smile. Personally, I'm thinking of a little surprise for themall after christmas break. All I need is for Juri to help a little. ^_^ hehehe  
Maybe even thanksgiving break, if I can manage that soon. *fantasizes about such* Yea, I'd come in through the cafeteria (so nobody would see me) and after dropping off my stuff in homeroom I'd go down to the first floor and through the phys ed wing and come out "behind" them. Hmm... they'd have a fit.  
Everyone would, come to think of it. Rei the most of all. It would be like "who ARE you???". *snickers* I can't wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi!" I looked over at the black cat.  
  
"Luna? What's up?" She panted for breath.  
  
"There's a... whole mess of monsters over at the arcade. Henshin yo!"  
  
"Hai! Moon Prism Power!" The ribbons of power enveloped me and off I flew. At the scene, I stood on a game machine. "For love and justice, I'm the beautiful sailor suited fighter, Sailor Moon! I'll punish you in place of the moon!" The odd youma all looked up at me with dumb expressions on their faces. 'Not very smart, are they?'Some of the ghost ones flew at me.  
  
"Kaaaaa!!!!" I tried to pull off my tiara, but there wasn't enough time and I was knocked down.  
  
"This is too slow." I muttered through clenched teeth. A living mushroom rounded on me.  
  
"Nyeeeiii, ne ne ne!" The ground shook.  
  
"An earth type..." I pulled at my tiara again. "Moon... Tiara... Magic!!!" The mushroom disappeared, but before I could retreive the tiara, the ghosts and a whole load of bats I'd not noticed before came at me.   
  
"Sailor Moon, do something!" Luna yelled at me.  
  
'Do what? My tiara can't get rid of ALL of them!' And, as if bythe heavens' mercies, something large and sharp fell from the sky at me. I caught it (luckily without harming myself) and found myself weilding a good-sized battle axe. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I sprang forward and soon, through pure luck or hidden skill, all the ghosts and bats lay as piles of moondust on the floor.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Luna sounded awestruck.  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Where did you learn THAT?" I blushed.  
  
"Nowhere. It just came to me." She shook her head.  
  
"Well come on. You need to do your homework." So much for a peaceful evening, eh? 


End file.
